Breaking Through
by Maewolf
Summary: Jubilee's had feelings for a certain stubborn Canadian, but can she break through Logan's barriers with a little unexpected help from their freinds?


1.1.1 BREAKING THROUGH  
  
Jubilee took a deep breath before knocking on the big doors, the cool spring breeze blowing through her hair. It took the red headed woman who answered a moment to realize who she was looking at. After all, Jubilee had changed a lot since everyone had last seen her. She was clad in a close fitting blue shirt and jeans, and had allowed her hair to grow to just below her shoulders.  
  
"Jubilee!" Jean cried as she pulled Jubes into a tight hug.  
  
Jubilee laughed as Jean hugged her even tighter.  
  
"Umm, Jean it's good to see you to, but umm, I think I may need my internal organs still ya know!"  
  
Jean smiled at her as she helped pick up her bags and bring them inside. Jubilee looked around and noticed that not much had changed since she had left.  
  
Following Jean up the stairs and into her old room at the far end of the hall, Jubilee hoped Logan's room was still next to hers. She always loved their late night talks. As she looked around, she couldn't believe they had managed to keep it just the way she left it.  
  
"We all took turns dusting and cleaning it up for you. After all, you did say you would return. I think it helped us to feel close to you while you were away."  
  
Jean smiled at the surprised look Jubilee gave her.  
  
"We all missed you so much Jubilee, I'm so glad you're finally home." She pulled the young woman into a hug once again.  
  
"I missed you all so much," Jubilee managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see the others' reactions when they see you, especially Logan. You're going to give the poor man a heart attack!" she laughed, Jubilee joining her.  
  
"That reminds me Jean where is everyone?"  
  
Jean had almost forgot about the others.  
  
"Oh, well, Remy and Rogue are out shopping for groceries, and Storm, Logan, and Scott are out taking care of some matters in the city. The Professor and Beast are at a conference, but everyone should be back very soon. In the meantime, want any help unpacking?"  
  
The two southern X-Men had been the first to arrive home. It took both of them a few minutes to recognize the young woman standing on the lawn with Jean. The four were soon sitting outside on the front porch getting caught up on old times. Xavier and Beast recognized Jubilee right away. Beast told her it was her bright smile that gave her away.  
  
After about an hour, Beast had gone inside, along with the Professor and Remy. The three women remained outside talking and laughing.  
  
Shortly, Jubilee saw Storm and Cyclops walking up the pathway.  
  
"Storm! Cyke!" she called as she ran towards them.  
  
"Oh Jubilation, it's wonderful to see you home once more!" Storm said as she pulled Jubilee in to a hug. She was getting squeezed a lot today.  
  
Jubilee then walked over to Scott who smiled and pulled her into his muscular arms to welcome her home.  
  
The three of them strode back to the others, Scott walking over to stand beside his wife as they all began talking again.  
  
"Hey what's goin' on 'ere?" asked a gruff voice.  
  
Jubilee stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned to face the source of the voice. The others turned as well, just in time to see Logan's reaction.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the young woman's face. They all saw his eyes widen with shock, then he whispered, "Jubes?" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, which she could only do on tiptoe.  
  
"Hey, Wolvie. Miss me?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
He quickly wrapped his huge arms around her tiny waist and held her close to him, resting his chin on her slim shoulder.  
  
"Ya darlin' I did."  
  
They remained in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Just before Wolverine released her, he whispered, "Darlin' ya look great, you've…you've really grown up."  
  
Jubilee smiled up at her best friend. She noticed something different in his eyes, but she didn't know what. She decided to push it away…for now.  
  
It has been three months since Jubilee returned to the mansion. She and Wolverine still hang out once and awhile, although it seems as though Wolverine feels a little awkward being around her. This bothers Jubilee because her feelings had changed for the wild man long ago, but she tried her hardest not to let it show. She decided to talk to Jean and find out if she knows why Logan is being so distant.  
  
"Well Jubilee, I really think you gave him a shock. He wasn't expecting a grown woman. He was expecting the little 13 year old that left so long ago.  
  
Don't worry. He'll come around like he always does," Jean reassured the young woman.  
  
Jubilee nodded and headed for the door. 'I really hope you're right Jean. I can't lose him. I'll take his friendship if I can't have his love".  
  
When Jubilee had left, Jean sat quietly, thinking to herself. 'Hmm looks like we were right…I just hope that the Professor's plan works. For their sake.' Logan sat in the driver's seat with a death grip on the steering wheel of his jeep. Jubilee sat right beside him. 'I can't believe they did this ta me!' he thought. 'I bet this was Jeannie and Chuck's doin'. They both know how I feel about Jubilee. And now this!'  
  
"Umm, Wolvie? The, ah... the snow's getting kinda bad. Don't you think you should slow down?"  
  
Logan gave her a quick glance, then stared back out the windshield. She was right. The snow *was* coming down harder, making it difficult to see. 'I wonder why the Professor asked me to accompany Logan on his trip to Canada?' she thought to herself. 'This is really weird.'  
  
The weather had gotten so bad that Logan ended up making a wrong turn. They were now driving up some old road in the middle of a forest...at least, they thought it was a road. It turned out Logan had turned onto an abandoned road that lead to an old log cabin.  
  
"Wait here. I'll check it out first."  
  
Jubilee watched as Logan circled the cabin, sniffing the air. When he entered the cabin, he was in there for a good 10 minutes before he came back to the jeep.  
  
"It looks ta be ok. Come on, get yer stuff and get inside," he growled as he grabbed two bags and headed for the door.  
  
Jubilee was close on his heels, carrying her own bag and another with some warm fleece blankets Jean had given her.  
  
As she stepped inside, Jubilee took a quick look around. She noticed Logan had dropped the stuff he was carrying on the bed against the opposite wall, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, looked harder to find where he himself had gone. She found him squatting by the old fireplace, trying to get a fire started. Letting her eyes wander over Logan for a moment, Jubilee took note how his black jeans fit him perfectly, and how his tight, black shirt revealed how muscular he was. 'Man his healing factor sure does keep him in his prime! Not that I'm complaining,' Jubilee thought with an inward giggle.  
  
Jubes decided to unpack some things and make their bed. While unpacking, she found a teapot and two mugs. Walking over to the far end of the cabin, she found an old wood stove and a little sink. She went right to work starting a fire in the wood stove. Once that was taken care of, she headed for the sink. "Not sure if the water's still runnin'," she heard Logan call.  
  
She turned to see him standing beside the fireplace with a newly lit fire. Jubes flashed a smile his way and turned back to the sink. 'Don't do that ta me darlin' you're making it harder for me.' Logan let his eyes travel over Jubilee's body, taking note of just how much she had changed. He quickly turned away, though, feeling ashamed to admit such things to himself.  
  
"Oh yes it does!" she called happily, still keeping her back to him. Logan pulled a chair up and sat near to the fire. He could hear Jubilee over at the old stove, but didn't have a clue as to what she was doing. That is, until she came up beside him.  
  
"Here, this should help keep ya warm." She smiled as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Where'd this come from?"  
  
"Oh, Jean gave me a whole supply of things. Said we might…need… them…" Jubilee let her voice trail off as realization hit her at last. They'd been set up!  
  
"Uh huh. So she just figured we'd run into bad weather?" Logan snorted.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about it now Wolvie," Jubilee said as she sat down on the floor in front of Logan.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a long time, until Jubilee just had to break it.  
  
"Wolvie why have you been acting all distant and stuff? I mean, I know it's because of me. It started once I got home. I miss ya, Wolvie. I miss our times together," she whispered quietly to the man sitting in the chair above her. "I just have ta figure some things out Jubes, that's all. Don't worry about it."  
  
Jubilee felt her frustration build inside her. Damn he was stubborn! "Logan, I'm sick of hearing everyone tell me not to worry about it! I *am* worried about it! I don't want to lose you, but it sure as hell feels like I am! I want to be with you. I always have. Somewhere my feelings for ya have changed Logan. I don't know when and I don't know how, but I really don't care!" Jubilee's voice started to rise. She couldn't help it.  
  
Logan turned and looked at her. 'Dammit why is this so hard for me. Why couldn't she just stay the little firecracker that followed me everywhere.  
  
Now that she's grown up, I'm seeing her differently! I can't do this to her. I can't let her end up like the others. I just can't!'  
  
"Jubilee, ya don't know what yer talkin' 'bout."  
  
When he said this, she jumped to her feet and stared down at Logan, determination and frustration written all over her features.  
  
"I don't know what I'm talking about! Logan, I'm not that little 13-year- old that tagged along with you so many years ago! I've grown up since then. I'm 22 years old now Logan. I think I know what I'm talking about! Especially when it comes to MY own feelings! Why can't you just accept how I feel about you!" she yelled.  
  
Logan stood up and stalked passed the angered Jubilee. Stopping in the middle of the cabin, he hung his head as he spoke.  
  
"Jubes, you don't know about my life. Anyone that gets close ta me, somehow they end up dead. I could never protect them. I'm not about ta let you join them. I don't want ta lose you too. I've lost too many people I care about over these years. I can't protect ya."  
  
Jubilee glared at Logan's back before walking up to him. Her slender hand reached up to turn his face to hers, so she could look him strait in the eye.  
  
"Wolvie, I know your lifestyle. I know all about you. Hell, I probably know more about you than you do yourself! I know that danger comes with the territory, Wolvie. I was there when you lost those you love. And I was there to bring you back!"  
  
Jubilee dropped her hand to her side when Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Logan we're not gods! Stop trying to be one! It's not your fault they died. You can't be there all the time, Wolvie. For Christ Sake, you're only a gooddamn Mutant! You're not God! I know that you can't always be there to protect me Logan. I don't expect you to. I can take care of myself when I need to. I know how to hold an enemy off and I know how to kill if I really have to. You have to realize that, Logan. You need to realize I can take care of myself if you're not there; even though it'll only happen once in a blue moon! Seriously Logan, I may get hurt, but I'm sure as hell not going to go and get myself killed! And God dammit, why do you have to be so stubborn all the time you big lug!  
  
Can't you see how much I love you Logan, and yet you keep pushing me away!"  
  
Jubilee's eyes widened as she realized she had just told Logan she loved him. Tears were already pouring down her cheeks from all her built up emotions, and now because of fear of losing the only man she loved. Jubilee turned and ran to the bed, burying her face in a pillow.  
  
Logan remained where he was for a moment, letting everything Jubilee had just said sink in; her last sentence replaying over and over in his head. Slowly, he turned and walked over to where she was. He lowered himself onto the bed and stroked a stay piece of hair from her wet face.  
  
"Jubes, I'm sorry. I never wanted ta be the cause of yer tears."  
  
Jubilee sat up and looked at him. He looked so confused. Logan took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Yer right. I know I can't always be there for ya when ya need me, and that's what kills me Jubes. I'm scared ta death of losing you, too…" Logan was cut off when a slender finger was placed on his lips.  
  
Jubilee looked deep into his dark eyes, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. She noticed his eyes had a soft glow to them, and he had a strange look on his face. Her heart skipped a beat at what she hoped was true.  
  
"Wolvie, now you know how I feel, how I've felt all these years when you suddenly disappear or go off to a fight, and I'm left behind. I always worry if you'll be coming back or if I've lost you for good. I don't want to feel that anymore Logan. I can't live without you. I need you in my life, and I always have… And if I can't have your love in return, I'll take you anyway I can Wolvie."  
  
Logan was losing this and he knew it. All night she had constantly amazed him with the things she said, making it harder for him to deny his feeling towards her. Her last speech did it for him. He realized in that instant that he couldn't live without her either. He needed her as much as she needed him. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. He knew that now.  
  
A single tear fell from one of Jubilee's blue eyes. Logan reached up and brushed it away with his thumb, then turned her face in the same fashion she had done to him earlier.  
  
He watched her face carefully to make sure she didn't have any doubts about her feelings. Slowly, Logan leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss only lasted a moment - just enough for Jubilee to wonder if she had dreamt it.  
  
"I love ya too, Jubes," he whispered by her ear.  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe she had just heard what she did. Logan laughed as she stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What? All that rantin' and ravin' got me to admit my feelin's for ya and now yer too shocked to believe me. Ya heard me right darlin'. I said I love you. And I'll be damned if I let ya go now," he teased.  
  
Jubilee smiled and pulled her Wolvster close to her for another kiss.  
  
They didn't notice the two smiling figures in the window.  
  
"It worked! Good job Storm. I just hope they remain happy for all eternity," Jean said quietly.  
  
"Agreed. Now let's go home."  
  
THE END 


End file.
